Weapons
A rudimentary information page about Darkness Survival's weapons. There are several kinds of weapons in the game, every category has its own special attack as well as statistics. Every kind of weapon has 5 tiers. The higher the tier, the higher the base damage and STR requirements **Concerning the less common non-crafted weapons rare/epic- I believe the tier and damage of these weapons changes based upon chance and the sacrificed item, if applicable. Important Weapon Tips: -These are some tips I wish I had known from the start. About Durability: * Durability decreases with weapon use. All weapons' durability starts from 160. Repairing a weapon decreases the maximum durability, eventually creating a weapon that is useless. However, if you use a Artizan's hammer or a "Equipment enchancement" scroll on an equipment, the Durability will increase by some amount, but the max durability will stay the same.You may want to consider holding off weapon upgrades if your current one handles the dungeon just fine. * Using cursed repair tools on your equipment will repair your equipment just fine, but your equipment will suffer a huge degrade in max durability. Cursed tools will also restore less amount of durability than a normal ones. Blessed tools wont decrease your equipment's max durability , and will restore more durability. About Decomposing: * Want to sell off your useless weapons for a measly 10-80 gold? Try decomposing them for useful materials. This is a dark grey hammer icon that shows when the weapon is selected. * In addition to decomposing, more valuable (rare or greater) weapons and armor can be sacrificed to provide an upgrade for other equipment. This comes with some caveats. The weapon must have at least a +1, and you cannot use, for example, a +1 weapon to upgrade a +3. It will instead function as a repair tool (without durability loss, unconfirmed about durability loss). Upgrade/Craft weapons: * You may be temped to hold out until you have the strength and equipment upgrades to make your final weapon, and you will die repeatedly doing so. Do not be too afraid of using materials to craft your recipe weapons and armor with lower level equipment and upgrade. Why? Let's say you have crafted a 2H Nerve Cutter+3 weapon early on from a tier 2 weapon. You now have a tier 4 you want to replace it with. Simply craft your new weapon, let's say Mace of Judgement, a rare. Then, on your old weapon, below the "Decompose" icon will be another. This is the Enhance Weapon function, applicable only to rare and greater weapons. It will take that +3 from your spear and place it on your mace. **Please note that this does NOT include special abilities. * Upgraded armor, such as Leather Armor+1, when upgraded into, say Monks Robes, will create the robes at +1. Using the tip from above, you can potentially use this as a way to upgrade your weapons and armor, if you find these upgraded items around and have the spare materials. * Keep your eye out for weapons that have special abilities. You can find, for example, tonfa with the ability "Amook" which has a ~10% chance to temporarily make a monster you are attacking become friendly and attack other monsters nearby. * A rare alteration spell called Enchant Weapon can give your weapons special abilities, that can allow you to freeze, burn, confuse enemies. (There exist other abilities.) Other useful tips: * This game RNG's pretty hard. You can find high quality weapons early on, or not at all. Even on deeper floors, you are not guaranteed to find the perfect zombie slaying machine. If you find something nice, consider holding onto it even if you cannot yet equip it. * Equipping weapons (and armor) that are unidentified will eventually become identified, and their stats may change. You will reveal hidden stats such as cursed, +1, -1, and special magical abilities, rare as they are. * Ranged weapons are not useless! Even if your bow is less powerful, be creative. Some armors provide buffs for performing raids (sneak attacks) that you simply cannot reliable perform with only melee weapons. In addition, a bow that does 22 damage can crit for 120 when paired with an assassins amulet. Free damage. * This game is, perhaps, a little unbalanced. Be aware that weapons rated as "Fastest" have some drawbacks. Most obvious is the lower DMG, which is balanced by extra turns, which means extra attacks and chances for mages to absorb energy. The less obvious and more frustrating drawback is that these extra attacks will cause your weapon to degrade MUCH faster. If you do not have the tools to repair or scrolls to upgrade, this can be a frustrating experience. * Do not throw your main weapon and armor into those blasted wells! Chances are you will not get back something you will like. If you must do so, however, at the very least check what type of well it is by holding your finger on the well and selecting "Info". This will tell you what type of well it is, if not what it will do to your precious equipment. Try throwing useless stuff in instead. Weapons usually return weapons or armor when thrown in. Melee Weapon Swords --------------------------- Uncommon Weapons: Ranger General’s Sword Epic: Ability: One Shot One Kill- Increased Melee Crit chance. Chilling Pack- Has a chance to slow the enemy Found by exchanging short sword at blue well, was not asked if I wanted to drink from it. DUR: 160 ACC: Medium ATK SPD: Normal Daggers Two Hand ' ' Blunt **Note that Blunt Weapons cannot be held in the off-hand. Special: A smash that prevents the target from taking their turn (1 round). Seems to have higher crit chance. Knuckle/Staves Ranged Weapon Bow **Note: bow can only be use when player have arrow. ------------------------------- Uncommon Weapons: Hunter of the Wind (Epic): From female demon statue. Special ability has a chance to push enemies back when shot. Comment suggests this item can be crafted as well. ------------------------------ Wooden Arrow Steel Arrow- More powerful than the wooden arrows. Mithril Arrow- Again, more powerful than steel arrows Thrown Weapons (Consumable) Armour